Passion is Poison
by Kash Dragon Queen
Summary: Inu and Kag have been apart for some time now, after Kouga made her his mate in the modern ear. Now he lives with Sess and Sess's mate. With his suicidal tendencies, will he ever fing someone who will look past his slit wrists and see the true person?
1. Chapter 1

"_Why? Why would you do this to me!" he cried, his eyes showing the most pain they had ever to the woman in front of him._

"_Because, you're the one who always left me and wouldn't talk to me!" she yelled back, her hands at her sides, fists balled, and the man behind her stepped closer. _

"_I couldn't, I had to work to get the money for college! Could you not wait just one day for me to call?" he asked her, trying his hardest not to burst, for her sake._

"_That's always your excuse isn't it? You aren't at college; you're probably off with someone else aren't you?" She countered, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_No, I would _never_ do that to you! I only wanted to get some degrees so that I could support us and so that you wouldn't have to work," he told her, but was put down once more._

"_NO! That's not the reason why! Just tell me the truth, TELL ME THE GODDAMNED TRUTH!" she yelled, making her voice crack at the end._

_He couldn't say anything, it was all he could do not to run up and hug her to him, just to show her he was telling the truth. So he ran, turned and ran away, somewhere, anywhere, anywhere he could, just to escape. To escape the pain he felt, the hurt, the betrayal. He had been betrayed before, but this was worse. He had trusted her for so long, and she him. Now, that trust was broken, torn apart, never to be mended again. _

He sat in the corner of his room, staring out the window like he always did. It was sunny outside, and the sun's warmth was coming through the window, yet he felt cold. As he stared, thoughts came to him of that day of his apocalypse, his doom's day. His life had been torn apart that day and had never been the same. His lover had gone off with another, his own enemy, and told him that he was untruthful with her, the one thing he would never do to anyone. She had thrown all he had worked for for her back in his face. That was the one thing he could never stand, was the sudden loss of trust that someone could put another through. And it had happened to him, so that he now experienced the immense pain that he had only read about.

He ignored the sound of his bedroom door opening, and simply continued to drown himself in memories he wished he didn't have.

"Inu-Yasha? Honey, it's time to come downstairs, dinner is ready," a soft, yet strong female voice called to him. He only response was to ignored her.

"What? No answer? I was hoping you'd at least say something. After all, I made you a special dish all for you," she told him, almost in a hinting sort of way.

"As long as it isn't Ramen…" he said, his voice cold and emotionless, like his brother's used to be. The woman winced, but quickly regained her composure as to not discourage him from dinner.

"Of course not, now why would I fix you something you didn't like?" she joked, coming over to him and helping him up off the windowsill. He silently thanked her and allowed her to help him out of the room and down the stairs. Her own thoughts wandered as she helped him about towards the dining room.

'He's gotten so thin lately. I hope he doesn't loose anymore weight. If he does, then he'll have to go back to hospital, and he just got back. Poor thing, he misses that girl so badly, and she won't ever see him anymore, let alone talk to him. I swear, if I ever see that girl I'll…'

'_Yame, calm you thoughts, your putting my nerves on end,' her mate called to her with his mind in a silent plea._

'_I'm sorry, I'll try to keep them more positive.'_

'_Thank you.'_

"Inu-Yasha, how are you feeling?" a strong, kind, and caring male voice asked him.

"I've felt better," he told the man, sitting down at the dinning table with Yame's help. He glanced up and offered her a weak, but very thankful smile. She returned it wholeheartedly.

"So, what's for dinner?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Oh, nothing, just…"

"Curry-chicken?" Inu-Yasha asked, watching her like a hawk as she brought the dish to him.

"Hai, you're favorite!" she said, and sat the dish down before lifting the lid off to let the steam rise.

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air it gave off and licked his lips. He loved Curry-chicken, ever since he decided he wouldn't eat Ramen anymore, since it reminded him of…

His face became almost blank when he remembered why he liked it so much. He could remember when he first had it.

"_Inu-Yasha dear, come down stairs and help me so that Kagome can study," Mrs. Higarahsi said, a load of laundry in her arms. Inu-Yasha grudgingly followed her downstairs and helped her fix some food he had never seen before. It smelled interesting and he wandered what it tasted like._

"_Ma'am, what is that?" _

"_Oh, it's called curry-chicken. Would you like to taste?"_

_It was all over after that. He had run upstairs claiming that his mouth was burning while it hung open. _

'I remember now. Mom had let me taste it and I hadn't had spicy food before. I had run upstairs thinking I was poisoned or something. Kagome, she only looked at me with a look of disgust on her face. Then she told me to go back downstairs and to act more like a man,' He thought, and clenched his fist while his head hung, hiding his face behind his bangs. His head began to hurt, and his face became contorted from the pain. As he looked, both sets of eyes looked at him, filled to the brim with concern.

"I'd like to go upstairs now."

"But you haven't touched your food!" Yame protested.

"I said I want to go upstairs," he said more forcibly.

"No, I won't let…" she began, but Inu-Yasha looked at her from the corner of his eye with a look of pure hatred that made her cringe, and sent a chill down to her very bones.

Her mate sat in the corner with his own look, one of frustration. He spoke up just before the going got rough.

"Yame, take Inu-Yasha upstairs." When Yame began to protest again he added, "If he doesn't want to eat, then he can just go back to the hospital."

Yame started to speak again, but quickly shut her mouth and turned towards Inu-Yasha. However, she didn't have to help him up.

He sat there, turned towards the table and was slowly eating his food. She looked stunned for a few moments, and then walked over into the kitchen to get the other meals.

The whole meal was eaten in silence and Inu-Yasha insisted upon going upstairs immediately after he was done.

Yame was reluctant to let him leave, since he hadn't eaten but half of what she had given him. However, with one look from her mate, she quickly escorted him upstairs to his room and laid him his bed.

When she returned downstairs, Yame cam and sat with her mate on the sofa and curled up next to him.

"So, he is asleep?" her mate asked.

"Yes, he is asleep. But I worry of him, about his weight."

"So do I, but I've decided to let him decide what to do about it."

"But why? I mean, you know how he gets. He would go without eating for weeks if we weren't around. He could kill himself by starvation. How can you live with that hanging over your head?" she asked, giving him pleading eyes, full of fear for the man just upstairs.

"I promise you my love, he will only die of old age, not by something like that."

_Now please, dry your tears. You know how it affects me._

_Yes I do. I'm sorry._

_It's ok. You needn't worry about these things, when you know very well that our day is coming._

_Oh, I almost forgot about that!_

_You did…_

_Oh, of course not! Now why would I forget about our anniversary my cuddly puppy? _

_I don't know, maybe because you were thinking about something else? _

_Oh, of course, I was thinking about THAT…Sesshou-Maru_

_Good…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, you almost ready?" Yame called through the bathroom door, which was currently closed.

"I've been ready. I'm just not done waiting on you," Sesshou-Maru huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his mate to finish doing her hair. He checked his watch and noticed that an hour had already passed.

"Yame dear, please hurry. You've been in there for over an hour. Please come out, or at least open the door," he asked, his eyes pleading the door to just open at his will.

"There, I got it! All done!" she exclaimed, and opened the door to show off her work with a big smile on her face. Sesshou-Maru couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Well, say something," she said, and struck a pose for him.

"Um… You look… absolutely stunning," was all he could manage to say. He had seen her in some beautiful dresses and kimonos before, but she wasn't wearing anything classified as work appropriate this time.

She was wearing a small, emerald colored shirt that tied around her neck and just below her breasts, with a teal skirt that had slits up to the waist. Her bronze hair was let loose, filled with curls and hanging to her waist as well. She also wore silken garments on her arms. They were simple enough, just like sleeves, except that they were held on with what looked like chokers and covered most of her hands. Lastly, she had on black diamond dangling earrings with pure emerald surrounding the diamonds.

Needless to say, she was stunning. However, all Sesshou-Maru really noticed, was the light that shine in her misty blue eyes that filled his heart to the brim with warmth.

"You look equally stunning yourself," she said, and ran her down the part of his chest that showing through his open silk shirt. She looked down and noticed he was ready for anything, by the look of a bulge through his leather pants.

"Hmm…." was his only response.

"Sesshou-Maru?"

"Yes my love?"

"Why don't we take Inu-Yasha with us?"

Sesshou-Maru nearly stumbled backwards from the impact of her question.

"Say what?"

"I said..." she said with slight frustration.

"I know what you said. My question is, why would you want him to come. All we'd have time to do was make sure he didn't hurt himself," Sesshou-Maru protested, his eyes begging her to reconsider. In truth, he had always lost in decisions like these to her, ever since he had first met her. And this time, he knew he wasn't going to break his loosing streak.

"Oh come now Sesshou-Maru! You know as well as I do that he needs to get out of this house and do something! It's not healthy for him to stay in his room all day, and you know that," she said, giving him the look he came to know as his defeat.

"Fine, I'll go get him," he said, and started towards the door with an over exaggerated slouch.

"Now don't play coy with me, 'cause I'm not going to give it any mind. Besides, you need to spend a little time with your brother."

"But tonight is for me and you!"

"I know, but who ever said he wouldn't find someone he likes while he's there?" she asked, a cool smile crossing her face.

Sesshou-Maru partially grimaced and headed towards Inu-Yasha's room.

Inu-Yasha was sitting on his bed, his thoughts becoming more severe by the second.

'Hmnnn…why did she have to fix that? Yame should know by now that I don't like anything from before that day! It makes me want to vomit!'

His face became contorted with pain of past memories and his thoughts turned to even darker ones.

'Why should I have to put up with this shit? I shouldn't be feeling this; my demon side should have blocked it out a long time ago, kept it out of reach of my consciousness. But it didn't, and now I have to deal with all this pain and this hurt and …' his mind wandered and he looked towards his nightstand, the place he kept his one escape. As Inu-Yasha continued to stare, he reached to open the draw, to take out his escape and use it once more.

Sesshou-Maru walked towards Inu-Yasha's door, and stopped just in front of it. His thoughts wondered for just a second, of what he should say.

'Hmmm… I have no idea how to convince him to go, or even consider to. Now, what would make him want to go? Great, now I have to rely on my own past to make up a good excuse for me invite my little brother to go out with my wife and I on our anniversary. This is the worst yet…' He thought, and hung his head in silent, mental defeat. Then an idea came to him.

'That's it, I'll just use that naturally one-time-around-convincing _charm_ as Yame puts it. That will surely convince him!'

With a wicked looking grin on his face, Sesshou-maru reached and opened Inu-Yasha's door.

Inu-Yasha had his hand on the knob of the drawer; his grip was light, mostly because he was already physically weak as it was. As he slowly opened the drawer, his hand slipped, just as the door opened to show a rare sight.

Sesshou-Maru was standing there, light shining around him while his face held a cenacle grin that spread from ear to ear. Inu-Yasha's face was quite different; it was one of confusion, rather than that of the other male's. (If you can't quite understand what to picture here, then just think about how they show angels with that weird glow around them, and put Sess in their place with that almost evil looking grin of his that shows he's accomplished something!) Inu-Yasha simply moved his hand away from the drawer and sat back, staring at his brother as he walked up and stood in front of him. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at his brother's odd behavior and decided he couldn't stand it any more, because it was giving him a nervous twitch!

"What!" he shouted, getting rather edgy from Sesshou-Maru's still grinning face that seemed to be looming closer and closer to his own.

As soon as he shouted, Sesshou-Maru's grin widened even, and he went up to his brother, intent on making his invitation as short as possible.

"You, Inu-Yasha, are coming with me and my wife on our anniversary to thoroughly enjoy, now aren't you?" He said, his face right in front of his brother's, making the hanyou almost cringe from the site before him. He quickly shook his head yes, knowing he could only agree to make his brother stop his one-time-around-convincing _charm_, as Yame so kindly put it.

With that Sesshou-Maru immediately put his cold façade back in place and turned to walk out of his brother's room. He stopped in the doorway, without turning around simply told him to wear something female friendly, yet still him. With that, he walked out and towards his own room.

As he entered, his wife gave him a look that clearly told him that she was ready to go. Grabbing his arm, she drug him out and towards the front door, then turned to look at him.

"So?"

"He's coming…" Sesshou-Maru said, though still with a rather defeated tone.

As he said this, they heard the sound of shuffling feet and listened as said feet sounded like they were being dragged the steps.

Yame looked at her husband with a look that clearly said 'this will do him good'. Sesshou-Maru silently agreed, although he wished they could take him out at a different time.

As Inu-Yasha came into view, Sesshou-Maru's eyes widened, and Yame eyes narrowed.

He was wearing a hole filled sweatshirt and sweatpants that he could barely keep from falling off of his skinny form.

Before Yame could say a thing, Sesshou-Maru had walked over to Inu-Yasha, picked him up bridal style and walked upstairs with him. She listened as she heard a good bit of cussing, a load crash and then silence as Sesshou-Maru came back down the stairs, again carrying his brother.

She smiled as he set him down and walked over to her.

"Much better," she said. Sesshou-Maru only grunted in response.

Somehow, Sesshou-Maru had found some of his old clothes from the very back of his closet onto Inu-Yasha. He was wearing a red silk shirt, and front lined slacks.

'I have to admit, you do have a way clothes.'

'I was only trying to hide the fact that he is skinnier than a twig,' Sesshou-Maru told her through their minds and he immediately felt a sharp pain in his side. He turned his head towards her and then nearly gave himself whiplash turning it forward again. She was glaring at him, the one thing that ever got through to him. She could stare down a mountain and never blink, and make the mountain crumble into nothingness.

'Sorry…'

With that, she led them out the door towards the car. Sesshou-Maru drove with is wife beside him, and Inu-Yasha sat behind him, glaring daggers into his back the entire way.

HAPPY? I'm sorry I hadn't updated in so long, but you should know how writers-block works… It's a total B-I-T-C-H! BITCH! Anywho, I'll try to update again soon, but I will warn you… I may get stuck again because of school. And I have a reasonable excuse! I go to College Prep School! It is very difficult and I have the hardest class this year, ENGLISH…. How I loath thee……. JA!


End file.
